


Something In The Way

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During their fourth year at Hogwarts, the gang heads back home for Christmas. None of them are quite the same.Albus struggles with feelings for his best friend.Rose deals with her sexuality.The parents know both too much and not enough about their kids.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Your Guns Away, it's Tea Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737991) by [ellizablue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizablue/pseuds/ellizablue). 
  * Inspired by [Put Your Curse in Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882474) by [ellizablue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizablue/pseuds/ellizablue). 

> This is my first fic! If anyone is actually reading this, I would appreciate feedback because I really have no idea what I am doing! This was inspired by the phenomenal fics, Put Your Guns Away, It's Tea Time and Put Your Curse In Reverse by frombluetored and partially by Quietly by starlightpeddler. I named this fic "Something in the Way" after what is quite possibly my favorite Nirvana song (save their rendition of The Man Who Sold The World). Not only does the name of this song express the way that Harry feels about his relationship with Albus but the lyrics themselves, discuss how "It's okay to eat fish, 'cause they don't have any feeling". Cobain commonly referred to himself as a fish (pieces) and was basically saying it's okay to eat me because I never feel anything anyway. This is how I feel both Harry and Albus feel in this fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I am probably going to edit this chapter a million times but I had to post it and stop torturing myself.
> 
> I didn't base this chapter off of it, but if you like this chapter you'll love Nightmares by total_theater_nerd.

A l b u s:

I jolt awake at 4 AM as I have every day in recent months and fruitlessly attempt to catch my breath as I take inventory of my surroundings. I am comforted by the familiar green hangings around my bed and the comforting smell of fresh bed linens as bring myself back to reality. 

You're at Hogwarts. You're safe. Over the past few months this has become my mantra, I sit in bed every night repeating these words until a part of me starts to believe them. Tonight, however, it isn't enough to slow down my racing heart. I close my eyes but all I can see are images of Delphi, and the demonic trolley lady. My father's voice rings through my head when he told me I couldn't see Scorpius. Even though I know he was just scared and confused I cannot help the pang of anger in my chest when I think of how Scorpius has been treated over the years. My eyes burn as I think about what my life would be like without him. The world is shitty, I am no exception but he is the sun. 

Scorpius. 

Knowing that any attempt at sleep would likely result in failure, I opt for a walk instead. I push open the green curtains and start towards my trunk. I start rifling through my already packed belongings in hopes of retrieving my father's cloak. Before I can locate it, I hear feet shuffling around behind me and grab my want from my nightstand and shakily whisper "Lumos". I cautiously turn around to find a tear-soaked Scorpius crawling out of bed. 

"Albus?" 

The words soft and breathy, send a shock through me. I avoid asking why.

"Scorpius." I answer firmly as I get up to comfort my friend. 

I wrap my arm around his shoulder and let him sob as I cry silently. Neither of us are strangers to the dark realities that exist in our minds. We sit there clutching each other, letting out the trauma that has taken up every corner of my brain since last year. We fall asleep, intertwined on his bed. 

H a r r y:

A flash of green.

"Harry?"

Cedric Diggory's face lying in the dirt. 

"Harry, wake up"

Hermione's screams in Malfoy Manner. 

"Harry!"

Sirius.

"HARRY!"

I am jerked out of my nightmare and the sight of my wife's concerned face helps slow my heartrate.

"Ginny" I sigh as my hand interlocks with hers.

"It's okay" 

Her voice is robotic and I can tell she's somewhere far away. 

"Let's have a cup of tea" I suggest and Ginny responds with a quick nod.

"Is everything okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You nearly wet the bed." My wife responds with a dry sarcasm that never fails to put a smile on my face.

"Gin, what's up?"  
"I've been having nightmares"

"Oh? About what happened to Albus last year?"

"No, Harry. You're not the only one haunted by the war." A single tear rolls down her cheek. 

"Why now? You’ve never had nightmares before." 

"I don't know, I've just been trying to escape the past for so long, Hogwarts was a different place during my sixth year. I am just so scared that history will repeat itself for our kids. And after what happened last year -" Her voice hitches.

I know I should say something comforting or tell my crying wife that everything is going to be okay. But I don't. Because I can't. Because I deal with the same sinking realization that when they're at Hogwarts, we can't protect them. 

I hold my wife like it’s the end of the world and bury my face in her neck.

"I'm scared too."

R o s e:

I wake up to the sound of birds singing outside my window and hear the familiar clang from downstairs of my family cooking breakfast as the smell drifts upstairs. I hear my parents arguing about some political issue and smile to myself because I am a cynic but my parents are too fucking cute. I drowsily stomp down the stairs to find my parents in the kitchen arguing. They are dressed in their Gryffindor uniforms from their Hogwarts days. 

My mother holds up her perfect O.W.Ls and my father holds up the sword of Gryffindor. They argue about which accomplishment was harder to achieve, each one describing the ways in which their legacies will be taught in future Hogwarts lessons (Remembering to take a stab at Binns in the process). I feel utterly inadequate and queasiness takes over. 

I stumble into the living room to find Hugo painting a strangely still portrait of our family. The three of them large and mighty, I, mediocre and small. The worst part is, it's so beautiful. My parents look exactly as they should. Influential and important, Hugo their perfect son. Then me. Someone who’s yet to prove herself. Even ALBUS is at least a notable family member. I’m just me. Nothing. The depiction is so painfully accurate that it nearly brings me to tears, but I am a cynic so I withhold tears. 

Hugo smiles at me and my heart swells because my brother and I will always me a team . I drape my arms around him in a tired side hug.

"Do you like it?"

I stay silent.

"I know I didn't get your hair quite right, I have another one of you though."

He conjures a second canvas and I see the back of Slytherin robes, the green crest shining in contrast with the maroon hair of Celina Cresswell. Celina turns and my smiling face comes into view, inches away from hers. I lean in to kiss her. I remember how good it felt after months of dealing with emotions that had nowhere to go. I look away because I know what happens next. 

I awaken and shoot up into sitting position. Alone in the Gryffindor dorms.


	2. We Are Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts express is not a fun place for Rose and Albus.
> 
> Named after We Are Okay by Nina LaCour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, once the gang gets back home they’ll start to be longer with more content.

A l b u s:

Scorpius and I stumble onto the train, tripping over each other's feet in attempt to get ahead of one another. Laughing so hard I’m struggling for breath, I run ahead of him into our usual compartment and stand at the door, while I catch my breath. I fondly remember sitting here with Scorpius all those years ago. Even then, I think a part of me knew the, while gorging on Pepper Imps, staring at Scorpius’s goofy, nervous grin as he repeated the words his mother had told him, that I would spend the rest of my life by Scorpius Malfoy’s side. It scares me. I wouldn't be the same without Scorpius. I wouldn't be me. 

Soon, Scorpius is at my side and we stand together looking into the compartment, reluctant to snap out of our nostalgic haze. He snakes his hand around my waste and my stomach literally lurches as I wrap my arms around his and pull him into a side hug. I lay my head against his shoulder.

It seems as though he can read my thoughts for he says,

"I'm impossibly glad I met you" It would seem cheesy from anyone else, but Scorpius sounds completely genuine. 

I sigh and look into his stormy eyes.

"Thank you, Scorpius"

"For what?"

"Being there with me"

"I'll always be there with you"

"Mmm." Is all I can say because I'm too busy trying to slow my heart rate and willing my cheeks to stop burning. Every point of contact between me and Scorpius is alive. I can feel every minor movement he makes. It's like he's searing me but it's not warm. More like white fire. So hot it feels cold. 

We stand there for what seems like forever. I know I should want to move but I don't. I don't want to leave him. The burn dulls from sheer thrill to a state of comfort as I remember the nights when Scorpius and I have held each other in the after effects of nightmares that felt all too real.

The train lurches forward and we fall into the compartment and take our seats on opposite sides. 

Rose strides into the compartment with the same air of confidence she usually has, but I can tell she is bothered by something. 

She takes a seat next to me as Scorpius spreads out on his bench. He assumes his trademark don't-talk-to-me-I'm-reading position and I can't help but smile at him as Rose leans against the window and shoots daggers in my side. 

I turn to face her. She raises her eyebrows and quickly glances towards Scorpius. 

I blush and shake my head even though we both know it's bullshit. Over the past semester I've become closer with Rose and recently she's become my closest confidant, besides Scorpius of course but nonetheless I've found that I'm easy to read. 

Before Rose can stab we one of her stares Celina Cresswell (Slytherin) and Arabella Thomas-Finnigan (Ravenclaw) enter our carriage. 

Rose curtly nods at them and looks down at her converse. 

Scorpius looks up from his book as Celina sits down, lifts his legs and places his feet on her lap. My stomach clenches. 

She begins throwing herself at him and flirting in the most unsubtle way. He kisses his girlfriend with a gentle tenderness that makes me queasy. He smiles at the same way he used to smile at me. 

I'm about to excuse myself to go dry heave before they can start snogging in front of me but before I can do so, Rose stands up. 

"Does anyone want anything from the trolley?" She asks with a sad smile before she disappears through the door, not waiting for anyone to answer. 

Arabella looks down, pointedly looking away from Celina. 

I get up to follow her. As I pass through the doorway Arabella grabs my arm and offers me a knowing look and a nod. 

Okay. There's something going on here. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

R o s e:

Fuck. Shit. Fuck shit. 

I have to get out of here. 

I can't watch this masterful level of denial from both parties any longeru. 

I quickly make myself sparse and duck into an empty compartment, which is a rarity on the Hogwarts Express. 

I collapse onto the bench of the compartment, wiling myself not to cry as I recall the events of the last few weeks.

The first time we talked was on the night she first snogged Scorpius.

The conversation was easy and the laughter was constant. 

Her smile could light up a room and her laugh, makes my heart soar. 

I remember how we quickly became friends. I studied in the library with her all the times Scorpius had ditched her to help Albus. 

I remember the night I told her the everything. Everything I've been too scared to admit. 

Then. 

Her soft as silk hair against fingertips, the softness of her lips, the taste of her lip gloss, the feeling of her hands steadily on my hips.

The sinking of my heart as she pushed me away and left the library. 

Albus enters the compartment and I quickly, but futilely attempt to wipe the tears from my face. 

"Oh shit I'm not good with crying people" he says as he awkwardly takes a seat across from me. 

I let out a sad chuckle and lean against the window. 

"What happened?"

"Albus"

"Yeah?"

"She's gay"

"Celina?"

"Mmhmm…unless I snogged her nonexistent twin sister yesterday"

Al looks out the window processing the information.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. Are you?"

"No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't love where this fic is going nor do I have any idea of where this fic is going so please send help in the form of comments. I'm not super proud of this chapter, so let me know what you think.


	3. The Inexplicable Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts Express brings the arrival of the second generation and Harry notices some new things
> 
> Named after the phenomenal book by Ben Sáenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I know I said the chapters were going to be longer but I lied. I really wanted to do a chapter that’s all Harry because I left him out of the last one.

H a r r y:

The Hogwarts express pulls into King's Cross station as I spot Draco Malfoy in the crowd of people. Before I can decide whether to politely say hello or be petty and ignore the blonde, Ginny waves him over. 

He promptly embraces Ginny, no doubt to bypass the usual awkward hug that Ginny would otherwise force upon him.

"Hello, Potters." he says dryly without the same disdain it may have been said with years before. 

"Malfoy" I say with a curt nod. 

There is an uncomfortable silence for what feels like an eternity before my wife fills it with small talk. 

"Any fun plans for Christmas?" 

"Not especially, Scorpius and I will most likely spend the holidays at the manor"

"Well…" Ginny starts as she looks at me for consent.

I nod and she continues. 

"If you have no other plans, why not come to Christmas at the burrow? We usually have the entire family so it's sure to be festive. In fact! If it's alright with you, Draco, Scorpius is welcome to join us on our family vacation afterwards, that will just be us and the Granger-Weasleys, I'm sure Al would love to have him there."

Draco looks uncertain. 

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well you can decide on the vacation later, for now, how about you both come for Christmas and Scorpius can stay the night"

"That sounds lovely"

Draco is summoned by Pansy Parkinson for some obligatory catching up, much to the dismay of Draco.

Ginny leaves to say hello to Hermione and her brother just as I spot a few of my progeny. 

Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Dean and Seamus's Ravenclaw daughter and one other Slytherin girl I've yet to meet stand with their trunks seemingly reluctant to leave each other. 

As I recall the difficult social life that Albus has had, I can't help the fond smile that crosses my face at the prospect that he's overcome them. 

I stand there watching he and his friends laugh at some joke.

I try to hold on to this moment. 

Things have been better with Albus, he's started to feel less alone. 

The similarities between he and I are scary, frankly, if it weren't for the influence of Ron and Hermione on my life I would be a very different person. If Scorpius didn’t stand by Albus he would be destined to the same fate. 

He's cursed with the most negative sight of the world and I know that all the years of isolation have given him a heavy heart. Over the past month or so, he's began to open up and stop holding the weight of the world, the weight of his past, the weight of my own past, on his shoulders. 

The Slytherin girl waves at two adults who bare an uncanny resemblance to her and I assume are her parents. 

She walks across the formation she and her friends are standing in, stands in front of Scorpius and takes his hands and plants a tender, yet rehearsed kiss on his lips. Albus looks morosely down at his shoes. Rose looks as if she is going to cry for a second but quickly shifts her expression into a neutral one. That girl has a lot of walls up around her. 

The maroon-haired girl only nods Albus and moves on to hugs Arabella. 

When she reaches Rose, the Weasley girl grabs her hand and looks deep into her eyes with a look that could kill. The Slytherin quickly walks away looking ashamed at herself. 

Interesting. 

Rose hugs Albus and even Scorpius and runs off towards her brother and Lily who both dawn mischievous grins. 

I turn my attention back to Albus and Scorpius who are looking at each other with the most adorable bashful smiles.

I am joined by my wife and brother and sister-in-law. 

"What are we looking at?" Ron asks, completely unaware of the scene playing out in front of us. 

"Shh!" the three of us chorus pointing at Albus and Scorpius. 

"Ohhh" Ron exclaims as we refocus on the matter at hand.

Scorpius looks up at Albus, shyly and Albus smiles the way he always seems to do when Scorpius looks at him. 

Scorpius nervously takes both his hands and squeezes them, saying something to make Albus chuckle. 

Scorpius smiles. He starts to let go of Albus's hands and walk away but Albus pulls him back into a hug that they hold a beat to long for me to ignore.

Interesting.

I glance at Ginny, who raises her eyebrows at me as Hugo, Lily, and Rose quickly join us. 

We spend a moment in silence before Lily says what we're all thinking. 

"Well they're gay!"

Rose and Hugo hum in agreement. 

"Lily Luna!" Ginny exclaims in a half-hearted attempt to reprimand our daughter. 

"What? We were all thinking it! They'd be perfect together"

We don’t get a chance to finish our conversation, for James soon joins us, without a girlfriend in tow. This is a rare occurrence nowadays for he flies from girl to girl at an alarming pace despite our talks with him about respecting women. 

"Hi Jaime!" Ginny exclaims.

"Mom its James, remember"

"Yes, okay, Hello Jaaaames" she says with an eyeroll. 

Surprisingly, Teddy is the next one to join our group.

"Hey Jaime!"

"Teddy!!" James says as he throws himself in Teddy's arms and they share an oddly intimate hug.

Interesting.

Albus bounds toward us and begrudgingly accepts Ginny's hug. Progress, I suppose. 

Ron and Hermione bid us adieu and walk off to their car. 

I turn back to our family.

"Okay so we're going to apparate. Since Teddy is here, he can take James. Lily with Ginny. Albus with me."

Teddy and James leave holding hands the subtle blush on James's face not escaping me. 

Then Ginny and Lily, Gin flashing me a knowing look, Lily smirking at Albus, I assume to say the same thing. 

"Hey Al, I invited Scorpius on our Christmas vacation."

Al immediately lights up.

"Really? Is he coming? Is Mr. Malfoy okay with that?"

"Draco said he needs some time to think about it but Scorpius is coming to the Burrow for Christmas and staying the night like Rose and Hugo."

It was the Weasley-Potter-Granger tradition for the kids to stay at the Burrow with the grandparents before they all met up for their family vacation. 

"That sounds great!"

"Good." I say trying to communicate to Albus that I am trying understand him and that we have more in common than he thinks.  
o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o  
Scorpius and Draco arrive at midday about an hour before the rest of the Weasleys do on Christmas day. 

Albus had been sitting at the kitchen table all day, pretending he wasn't waiting for Scorpius. 

When he blasts through the fireplace, Albus launches out of his seat and hugs Scorpius so tight I think he might break the boy. 

Draco raises an eyebrow at me at which I shrug in response.

Albus and Scorpius break apart and Albus immediately pulls Scorpius to his bedroom. 

"How about some tea?" I say turning towards Draco.

"Sounds lovely"

I gesture for him to sit down at the table as I start preparing the tea.

"Ginny and the others are already at the Burrow, Hermione, Ron and their kids are going to meet us here to go over there together"

"Are you sure I'll be welcome at the Burrow?" He asks shyly. 

"Yes, Draco. All is forgiven and if you hadn't been such a dick eleven-year-old, I think we could have had an interesting friendship"

"I suppose, maybe like Albus and Scorpius"

"They are a pair" I say, meaning much more by it than Draco perceives. 

"I should have let you know sooner, you will be forced to participate in the customary Christmas quidditch"

"I can’t sit out with Hermione?" 

"If you do, the teams won't be even, that’s why I had to invite both you and Scorpius"

"Prepare to be crushed, Potter"

Hermione, Hugo, Rose, and Ron stumble out of the fire place with far too much luggage. 

"Hey Harry, Draco" Ron pants.

"Just to confirm, Hugo and Rose are staying overnight with you guys and then you'll take them from here to the campsite tomorrow?" Hermione asks calmly. 

"Yes, that’s the plan" I reply. 

"And Draco - " I start turning towards him - "Will Scorpius be joining us camping"

"I think that sounds good, but it does make me uneasy that you're calling me by my first name" Draco says with a smirk. 

"Great, Malfoy - " I say without missing a beat "- we'll love to have Scorpius with us. Its time to go so why don’t you go get the boys, Rose"

"Sure" She says with a huff. 

When Rose returns with the two boys in tow, the six of us floo over to the Burrow, arriving amidst the usual Chaos. 

Last year, Albus would have stalked off to sit in a corner, Teddy no doubt trying to coax him out of his shell. This year, he quickly starts talking to Rose and Scorpius about next year's OWLs and moves through the crowd to greet his Grandmother as Hugo goes to find Lily. 

"I feel quite out of place" Draco says with a chuckle but before he can feel too out of place, Hermione sweeps him into a conversation about Ministry business, consulting him about something to do with the magical artifacts previously held by death eater families. 

I turn to Ron to start a conversation but he seems to be preoccupied having a heated discussion with George about Quidditch. 

I spot Ginny and make my way over to her. 

I wrap my arms around her waist but she quickly ends the romantic moment. 

"Harry! What took you so long? Are kids are in crisis" 

"What? Albus seemed fine earlier…"

"Not Albus" She points to James sitting alone in corner. 

"Also I can't find Lily or Hugo"

"Uh oh…I call James!"

"Ugh fine."

I make my way over to James and sit down next to him, quickly noticing what has him so morose. 

In front of us, Victoire and Teddy are sitting side by side holding hands and giggling about something.

"James…"

"Don't, Dad"

"Okay" I say as I wrap my arms around him and pull him standing. 

"How about some quidditch?"

"Sure, I'm really ready to make someone cry because they were utterly destroyed by my quidditch skills"

"Great!" As we turn to go to the backyard, I notice Teddy staring at James with an odd, fond expression.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, as always. It was really smart of me to start this fic with no idea where it’s going!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, friends! I suppose this wasn't really the first chapter, I just want to introduce you to the different storylines. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
